coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4040 (17th July 1996)
Plot Alec considers putting on a talent night and looks for local talent. Gary starts to dig the foundations for the conservatory, scaling it all down so it will fit in the yard. He worries when Roy asks him about his anti-damp preparations and tells him that he won't get any sun as the yard is north-facing. Don employs Nick for the holidays as mechanic. Nick is pleased to follow in Brian's footsteps but Kevin demands a more experienced worker. Samantha Failsworth asks Jack for a barmaiding job. He thinks that she's sexy and takes her on. Don suggests to Nick that he invests £10,000 in the garage as his partner. Gary gives up on the conservatory when Emily tells him how No.7 collapsed in 1965. Martin and Gail are stunned when Nick tells them that Don has asked him to be a business partner. They refuse to let him, causing him to tell them he's no longer a child. Jack agrees to have Alec's talent night at the Rovers when Alec suggests Vince St. Clair could make a comeback. Kevin talks to Nick about the garage, making him see that Don is clutching at straws, the business is going under and no one else wants to be his partner. The residents gather at the Robertses' house. Martin tells Don that he's despicable for trying to get Nick's money. He tells him that Nick can't touch the money until he's eighteen and washes his hands of him. Alf announces to the residents that the Street is going to be renamed. He is embarrassed to discover that they all know because Audrey has been gossiping. Ken and Emily speak for everyone in saying he's got a cheek and that they don't want the name changed. Audrey tells them they'll have to lump it. Cast Regular cast *Gary Mallett - Ian Mercer *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Nick Tilsley - Warren Jackson *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Joyce Smedley - Anita Carey *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Samantha Failsworth - Tina Hobley *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Judy Mallett - Gaynor Faye *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Fiona Middleton - Angela Griffin *Maureen Holdsworth - Sherrie Hewson *Billy Williams - Frank Mills *Maxine Heavey - Tracy Shaw *Tony Horrocks - Lee Warburton Guest cast *Pam the Paper Tearer - Alita Petrof Places *Coronation Street - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Yard *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen, hallway and yard *12 Coronation Street - Living room and hallway *The Kabin *MVB Motors *Jim's Cafe *5 Grasmere Drive - Living room and hallway Notes *First appearance of Samantha Failsworth. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Alec Gilroy auditions music-hall turns in his living room. A new face in the Rovers asks to see landlord Jack Duckworth. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 13,030,000 viewers (3rd place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1996 episodes